In a cellular communications network, for example a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) 3G network, the cellular communications network introduces state machines for each user endpoint device which determines radio resource usage, device energy consumption and user experiences. The state machines can perform promotions or demotions to and from various states of the state machines. However, the promotions or demotions can create tail effects. The tail effects wastes radio resources and the user endpoint device's energy.